desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Daily (Marionette Lepuppet)
Another RP spin-off this time with Jenny Adan or nicknamed Marionette Lepuppet. May 3rd-11th 2015 "I am coming for da booty" Jenny almost busts out laughing after he friend baxter showed her a pic of Sonikku and Baxter posing back, Baxter didn't want to pose a good one so Sonikku did it, Baxter asks her "Idk how she feel if I touched...da booty!", "Hmmm,i dunno", Baxter does that look and walks over to Sonikku who wasn't looking, Baxter was only up to her belly because he is 5'9 and Sonikku is like 8'3, He goes behind her and touches her butt. Sonikku felt it and her ears begin to perk up, baxter looks at her and steps back looking at her, Sonikku turns around and looking at him frowning, baxter looked very surprised at her and tells her a lie and said "Uh.. Wasn't me....I think shadow came by aaaaand....he did it! Yea...". June 11th 2015 "The Wolf Pack Talk" "tell me, how does sonikku know shadow so well?" Baxter was asking Jenny how his pet Sonikku knew shadow that well, "You could say they were a couple at some point but sonikku decided to leave the pack" Jenny responded back "Oh that's cool, wait...Shadow is in a Wolf Pack! anyone else you know that is in the pack?" baxter asks her. "Night Sky as well was but she was in the enemies pack,sonic might be in the pack and so would Silver but Silver is more of the "pup",Blaze cause she's awesome and i think that's all" Jenny replied back now crossing her arms "That's cool, Infact Sonikku doesn't really talk much when ever I'm with her, she's just...quiet mostly.. I didn't know blaze was in the pack? she's a cat right? Night Sky, I know her too well and Sonic oh my god he was the one who tried to do it to me!" Baxter said. "Heh,werewolves,werecats,werehogs are all pretty the same and the males are pretty pervy most of the time" Jenny smiles at him "the males! oh wait....yea your right! oh hey um..how tall are they compared to us humans?" baxter looked surprised. "Hmmm,I'm a bit short yet tall....i don't know hiw to explain..." Jenny looked at herself, Baxter had an idea "hmm, okay maybe I can figure it out, Sonikku! could u come over here please we need u". Sonikku heard him and walked up to him, Baxter looks at her and says "Sonikku, could u please stand up tall on your two feet?". Sonikku does so as she stands up tall on her two feet, Baxter looks up at her and says "whoa! im only up to her thigh, since im only 5'9! she might be like 11 or 12 feet tall jenny! since im only up to 5'9, Sonikku and the rest of the pack might be like 11 to 12 feet tall! I just think of it" Baxter says. "Males are usually more bigger than the females" Jenny says, Baxter agreed to this. Jenny chuckles abit Baxter starts to pet sonikku, Sonikku begins to wag her tail "my cutie" baxter says to her being cute. Sonikku's tail wags a lot faster as she is very happy with her master, Baxter keeps petting her then stops, Sonikku looks at him, Baxter looks at her and then blushes and surprisingly he hugs her, Sonikku's ears purk up and her tail wags fast "u da best pet I ever had!". Sonikku wags tail more and she barks at him, Baxter looks at her and smiles and lets go of her after cuddling with her. Sonikku purrs as Baxter now belly rubs her. Sonikku feels it affectionaly she scratches her leg with her foot wagging her tail a lot more, happier she is, Baxter keeps on petting her belly. Trivia *Sonikku has been confirmed to be 12 feet tall being the tallest character not the biggest but the tallest character in the Desi Series. Want to see other RP's? *RP Daily (Desi Delao) *RP Daily (Robert Marett) *RP Daily (Faith Wagner)